Malcolm Cross
'Malcolm Cross '''was Leading Fireman at Blackwall Fire Station. He made his first appearance in the pilot movie and his last in series five, when he left to go to Brussels with his girlfriend Helen. Biography Malcolm belied the firefighter stereotype: he was posh, articulate and well educated; he spoke French and Punjabi, and was fond of Yeats and Tennessee Williams. He was born in India to well-to-do parents and attended a prep school in Hove. He considered joining the London Fire Brigade as his way of rebelling against his stuffy family, and it was apparent that his choice of career was a source of friction with them. In the pilot movie Malcolm had a wife, Betty, but she was never mentioned once the series began. Malcolm enjoyed the humourous aspects of the job. He was in hysterics when they had to free a yuppy who had been concreted into his toilet naked. He told Tate that wheezes were the only thing that kept him ''compos mentis in the job. Malcolm was often the instigator of pranks at the station, which included wolf whistling at female passers-by through a radio on a dummy dressed in fireman's uniform, persuading Colin that he was required to sign the Official Secrets Act and leading the entire watch to sing along at Sicknote's performance of The Student Prince. When Vaseline drowned on a shout, Malcolm blamed himself; as the ranking officer at the scene, Malcolm had authorised Vaseline to use BA underwater, even though it was not designed for such use. ACO William Bulstrode and Sidney Tate recognised that Malcolm had given the order to save lives and he only received a warning. Later, Malcolm was awarded a commendation for bravery after rescuing a man buried when a trench collapsed at a building site. Malcolm struck up a friendship with Samina, a factory worker whom he met during a fire safety inspection, impressing her by speaking Punjabi, and was heartbroken when she died in a fire. Malcolm's penchant for pranks and jokes often brought him into conflict with his superiors; ADO Scase threatened to have him thrown out of the Brigade for the wolf-whistling prank. Tate's successor Nick Georgiadis (who he rarely got on with) was furious when Malcolm led the watch in stealing the dentures of the Borough Street Station Officer in retaliation for them stealing Blackwall's station mascot, Bulstrode. In series four Malcolm took on Helen as a flatmate and prevailed in a battle for her affections with her married boss/paramour Peter when the latter inadvertantly drank cognac spiked with horse laxative. In series 5 Helen accepted a new job in Brussels and after giving it a lot of thought, Malcolm decided to leave Blackwall to go with her. He handed in his resignation to Georgiadis, broke the news to the disbelieving watch members, had one last look around the station, and left that day. Appearances See also: Malcolm Cross/Appearances Malcolm made 39 appearances in London's Burning between 1986 and 1992. *London's Burning: the Movie (1986) *Series 1 - (5 episodes) *Ding Dong Merrily *Series 2 - (8 episodes) *Series 3 - (8 episodes) *Series 4 - (10 episodes) *Series 5 - (6 episodes) Notable Quotes "Whats on the other card" One Hundred and Forty! Infinity! ''Malcolm play darts in Pilot Movie '' Gallery File:17124363538 e44af16162 b.jpg File:Hjjy59a5sdf8ocuobtio.jpg File:S-l225.jpg File:London's Burning pilot movie Malcolm Cross.jpg File:Malcolm.jpg File:Medal.jpg File:MV5BNDhhNzZhZDctODYzMi00MzA2LWJkYjEtMzYyNWFmNzlhMWUyXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyODIxMjk4Ng@@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL .jpg File:252648 10150619531020134 6512717 n.jpg File:Rupert-baker-04.jpg File:S5 Ep6.png File:MV5BMTg4NjkwMDY0NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTE3NzE0Mw@@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,798,1000 AL .jpg File:Img018.jpg File:Rambo and Malcolm.jpg File:ON SET.jpg File:22853227 1099733090163874 5206461003633848385 n.jpg File:254173 10150619533280134 6791549 n.jpg File:Malcolm depart.jpg File:Malcolm depart 2.jpg Londons burning Malcolm Hunchback.jpg London's Burning S1 E2 Malcolm Cross.jpg Malcolm with Tower Bridge at Thames.jpg LB s2 e3 Vaseline George Malcolm 1.jpg Malcolm and George.jpg London's Burning S1 E2 Malcolm.jpg Londons burning Malcolm Josie and Bayleaf.jpg Cross Cross Category:Leading Firefighters